There are times in which the husband cannot engage in a sexual encounter with his wife, for example, when she is in the menses period, having continuous bleeding from her womb, during the period following delivery, when she suffers from vaginitis or a womb ulceration which may become more serious if she engages in a sexual encounter, when there is fear of transfer of infection between the two parties, or in other situations in which a doctor forbids sexual intercourse between the husband and his wife. This also can occur when the woman uses the rhythm method to prevent pregnancy without using contraceptives so that sexual relations are stopped for certain days, or when the woman cannot satisfy the excessive desire of her husband for sex.
As a result, the wife suffers from the feeling of depression since she cannot satisfy her husband's sexual desire, and also results in the husband becoming nervous and frustrated for he cannot satisfy his sexual desire. This causes some husbands to the use isolators and to engage in sexual relations during menses, which may result in infections to the wife. Some husbands may also seek sexual enjoyment from other sources, which affects family relations and raises the possibility of transferring sexual diseases. Many divorce cases and familial disputes occur during the periods when couples are forced to stop love making.